A New Mission! A Regular School?
by hm06
Summary: This takes place when there 16 years old. The gang is given a new mission. They are to hunt down some kishins. The thing is they don't know who they are. The gang has to go to a regular school and pose as normal humans. What happens when they cant get home to Death City? Will everyone find out who they realy are and wear there from? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**This is my 3rd fanfiction i have going right now. So ya hope you like it.**

* * *

**Maka POV**

As got on the train heading to Nightfall Academy all got changed into are new clothes. We couldn't go around wearing are normal clothes we would get kicked out. I had on light blue skinny jeans and a dark purple hoodie with my normal shoes. I pulled my hair out of its pig tails and wore it down. Liz had on her normal pants and shoes but she was wearing a red t shirt and a black leather jacket. She wasn't wearing her hat. Patty had on her normal shoes and instead of puffy shorts she had blue jeans like her sister. She was wearing a red tank top and a white zip up hoodie. She also wasn't wearing her hat. Tsubaki had black jeans and a cream colored tank top with the yellow star pinned to wear it always was. Soul didn't change much he had his normal yellow and black jacket on and dark blue pants instead of red, his normal shoes and he refused to take off his headband. Kid had on black pants and a white shirt with a black zip up hoodie be looked evil with the 3 white stripes and since he was wearing mostly all black. Black*Star had on a navy t shirt and black pants he had his normal shoes on and he wouldn't take off his gloves.

_'Men there do difficult.'_ I thought to myself. I leaned against Soul and napped the rest of the way. It has been a year since Soul and I started dating.

We arrived at around noon. The academy was located outside of a big city witch name I can't remember. It was a private academy for high school students. School was going to be easy we learn this crap when we're little. When your are age all you do is go on missions and collect souls.

We walked up to the front desk of the dorm rooms.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"We're the new students. We're here to get are room keys."

"Yes here you are. Usually boys and girls don't share a room but for you the school has made an exception. Which is very unusual. So Maka and Soul you will be in room 103, Tsubaki and Black*Star you are in room 104, and Kid, Liz and Patty you are in room 105. Here are your keys your rooms are up the stairs and there the first 3."

"Thank You."

Liz - "Well this is going to be easy we already know all this crap."

Tsubaki - "Come on Liz. Cheer up think of it as an adventure."

Patty - "Ya come on sis this will be fun."

Liz - "Okay well we better put are stuff away and go to class."

We opened the door to are dorm rooms. It looked like a small apartment. There were 2 bedrooms and a bathroom, a living room and a mini fridge for drinks and food.

We met up once we put are bags in are room. We walked across campus to class. We open the doors and walk in all eyes are on us.

Teacher - "Hello. You must be are new students. Welcome. I'm Miss Robertson. I'm sorry I don't remember your names. Will you introduce yourself to the class?

Maka - "I'm Maka."

Soul - "Soul Eater but just call me Soul."

Tsubaki - "Hi everyone I'm Tsubaki."

Black*Star - "I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR." he said with a big smile on his face and a thumbs up.

Liz - "Hey names Liz."

Patty - "Hello I'm Patty"

Kid - " I'm Kid"

Miss Robertson - "Well class would you like to ask are new students any questions." some girl put up a hand. "Yes Jamie."

Jamie - "I have a few questions for Soul. Well 1 why is your name Soul is that your real name or is it a nick name? 2 is that your real hair color? And last do you happen to have a girl friend?"

Soul - "1 yes my real name is Soul. 2 this is my real hair and last yes I do have a girlfriend." he said the last one as he wrapped an arm around me protectively.

Someone put up there hand.

Miss Robertson - "Yes Dimitri"

Dimitri - "I have a question for Kid. Are you emo or something and what's with the 3 lines on one half of your head.

Kid - "No I'm not emo I don't even know what that is. And I was born with the stripes on my head. No matter how many times I did it these damn lines keep coming back."

_'This was going to be a long day.'_

* * *

**Please review. Hope you liked it.**

**-Lynne**


	2. Chapter 2 Gym Class

**Maka POV**

We had so many questions it was insane. Some of the questions were stupid like why does Black*Star wear his gloves, why does Black*Star have a star tattoo? That question was hard to answer since we couldn't say anything about where we were from but he managed through just said it was part of his family which wasn't a lie. Most of the questions were stupid or ones we had to say no comment. Are classes were so easy we got good marks on pop quizzes.

When gym came around that was different from what were used to. When we got changed the gym clothes were stupid they were a grey sports tank top and black cotton shorts. For the guys it was a grey t shirt and black shorts that went to their knees.

There were stations for different sports. There was hockey, basketball, soccer and a mix of wrestling and boxing.

Black*Star - "Hey Maka come to wrestling with me. Well kick there ass."

Maka - "Fine only because you'll just drag me anyways."

He gave me his big stupid grin.

Black*Star - "I'm going to unleash my soul wavelength on them."

Tsubaki - "Do you really think that's safe. They might not be able to handle it."

Maka - "Oh Tsubaki when did you get here."

Black*Star - "Whatever Tsubaki if they can't take it then there just a bunch of babies."

Black*Star just went straight to the mat. They handed him some gloves and a mouth guard but he just refused. And said 'A big guy like me doesn't need that. Besides I got these.' he held up his hands to show his gloves.

Mr. Cook (gym teacher) - "Okay round 1 go."

Black*Star - "This will be over within the first 3 minutes. Not even."

Black*Star got into ready position and charged he pushed his opponent behind him and quickly turned around and yelled 'Black*Star Big Wave' and unleashed his soul wavelength just like the time he hit Professor Stein. And with that the match was over everyone was clapping for Black*Star and the gym teacher tried to convince him to join the fight team. I had to but in.

Maka - "Black*Star were here on a mission. You have no time to join the fight team."

Black*Star - "Your right Maka a big guy like me can be held down with little fight matches. Besides it's no fun when your opponent sucks this much." he said tilting his head towards the unconscious Dimitri on the floor.

Dimitri had black spiky hair and tan skin.

Gym went buy fast because all we did was fight and everyone was so weak compared to anyone of us. Even compared to Tsubaki who wouldn't even hurt a fly.

But now it was time to do some research and find the kishins. This was going to be fun. We walked back to are rooms and get changed. When we were all ready we went to the cafeteria for dinner. It was still early but we had a lot of planning to do and we had school tomorrow.

The cafeteria was really nice there were booths for eating along the walls and tables in the center. In one room there was a buffet it looked really good. I had pasta with tomato sauce, chicken breast, a side caesar salad and a glass of chocolate milk. Tsubaki had a salad, a bowl of rice, grilled shrimp and a strawberry banana smoothie. Liz had chicken fried rice and some iced tea. Patty had spaghetti and meat balls with a glass of coke. I couldn't even lie everything the guys had like it was a lot. How do they eat it all and where do they put it? We grabbed a corner booth because it could seat all of us.

Maka - "I think for once I hate school."

Soul - "My Maka the bookworm hates school. Never thought I'd see the day."

Tsubaki - "Maka what do you hate about it?"

Maka - "It's so boring. We already know all this crap. The only good part about it is seeing Black*Star make people cry in gym."

Liz - "Now that was funny. How many people Black*Star?"

Black*Star - "10 11 if you count the guy who passed out with a year in his eye. But who's counting?"

We all burst out laughing.

When dinner was over we went to mine and Souls room and grabbed all the books on kishins I brought. Which was a lot. And started reading over them.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I start school on September 5. So i probably will not update more then once or twice a week maybe even less. So ya i just moved and im going to a new school so ya i need to get settled and everything. Talk to you soon.**

**-Lynne**


	3. Chapter 3 No Luck

**Sorry its so short. I haven't been in the mood to right. i also have school now. I have been in for about 2 weeks and already had 2 tests an essay and i have another test coming up on Friday. So ya Sorry again.**

* * *

**Maka POV**

**8 hours ago**

We went overall the books and it took us all night. None of them had information on how a kishin egg can hide their soul. Because I couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Everyone was asleep and soon enough I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Current time**

It was 3 o'clock when I woke up. "SHIT WE MISSED SCHOOL!" School ended at 4 but there was no point going now. Everyone woke up when I yelled.

Soul – "Maka calm down we didn't miss that much.

Maka – "We missed everything we only have an hour of school left."

Soul – "well there's no point in going anymore."

Maka – "I know but I was thinking we could work on are soul resonance with everyone."

Kid – "good idea Maka. It might be good to get some more practice."

Tsubaki – "but where will we go. It's not like we can just practise in the middle of school people will see."

Liz – "we could go to the woods on campus. Nobody will be there."

Maka – "Well that settles it lets go."

We got changed in an instant. We had on are normal clothes (the ones from the anime and manga) and headed out. We had to be careful and make sure people didn't see where we were going. We got to a good spot within 5 minutes.

Maka – "Okay everyone we have about 40 minutes to practise then we have to get ready to go."

Black*Star – "Tsubaki ninja sword mode."

Tsubaki – "Right"

Everyone else got ready.

Maka – "okay let's do this."

**35 minutes later**

Kid – "we should get going we don't want to get caught. We have to run to make sure none sees us exiting the forest."

Maka – "Kids right lets go everyone."

We ran back and made it back to mine and Souls room without being seen.

Maka – "Lets report to Lord Death. I'll call him. Everyone come to my room I have a big mirror there."

We walked into my room. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door."

Maka – "Hello Lord Death. Mister Maka here with Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz and Patty."

Lord Death – "hello, Hello. How's the mission going so far?"

Maka – "We haven't found out anything yet. But we will let you know when we do."

Lord Death – "Okay. Report back when you find out more information."

With that he was gone. And we went back to researching.

* * *

**Hope You liked!**

**-Lynne**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

ANNOUNCEMENT!

My computer died. It has i virus and i don't have another one that i can use whenever i feel like it. I am on my friends computer at the moment. So i just wanted to let you know that this story is on hold until i get a new computer or i post a story from my friends house. It all depends on if i get a chance or not. I know i haven't updated in forever but i have exams coming up so its study study, study. i also do gymnastics so when im not studying its in the gym training for companions. Im a busy person and school comes first than its gymnastics. Writing stories is just something i do for fun. Anyway i am really sorry and hope to talk to you all very soon.

-Lynne


End file.
